Headbands
by Starry Requiem
Summary: "What is this sort of game, anyway?" "It's called a board game, Vegeta." The object of this game is you get a card, and you put it right here and you have to guess what you are!" / "You are a watermelon." Vegeta said simply. / "… am I an intergalactic creature from space?" "No!" / Vegeta has some time with his family. / inspired by the game 'headbandz' -one-shot.


It was another ordinary day in Capsule Corp.

The brats were laughing, his woman was chattering, his dinner was being prepared in the oven.

Typical, boring day in the Prince's life. This had become the norm. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing interesting. It was the routine he had become accustomed to once he began to live on earth.

He'd wake before the sun would rise and train. At around noon, his woman and son were already up and going about their day. Lunch would be waiting for him on the table, like clockwork. Every day.

It was a bit later in the evening, and it was time for dinner. Vegeta had finished his training for the day, and there wasn't much to do but lounge around on this typical evening.

Kakkarot's son had also joined them that evening, having spent the whole day with Trunks.

Typical.

His attention broke from the television once he heard a loud _thud!_

His eyes moved like lightening, ready to jump and attack at whatever was ready to strike.

The children had simply opened the closet and knocked over the contents of the shelves.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, turning back to his television.

"MOMMOMMOM!" He heard Trunks shriek, lifting a small box over his head and running to his mother who stood in the kitchen. "Can we play it? Pleeaaseee? Pleaaseee!"

"Yeah, Bulma, Pleaseeee!" The children were practically squeaking at inhuman levels, sharply hitting his ear.

Bulma grabbed the box from Trunks, giving a small laugh. "Well, gosh. I haven't seen this game in _ages._"

"Can we play it?" Trunks asked, grinning widely.

"Sure." She moved the box over to the kitchen table, pulling out three chairs for her and the children.

"Vegeta, why don't you come play too?" She smiled over at him as she began to unbox the contents of the so-called game.

He simply grunted in response.

She narrowed her eyes. "Dinner won't be done until _at least _half an hour. Plus, you know. It'd be nice to spend time together."

"No." He replied firmly, hoping that would get his point across.

Bulma placed her hand on her hip. "I guess you'll be going to sleep on the couch tonight… _hungry_." She threatened, a small smirk on her face.

Vegeta could _feel _the tiny little vein in his forehead _throbbing _with frustration. But, he knew not the test his wife. The earth woman had a temper, and once she made a threat, she stuck with it. Stubborn woman.

But Vegeta did not feel like the argument later. So, he got up from the couch and sat down at the dinner table. "Fine."

Trunks and Goten tried to stifle their laughter.

Bulma smiled. "Good. Okay! Here's your headbands, everyone!" She handed Trunks, Goten and Vegeta a leather… or was it plastic? _band _sort of mechanism with multiple holes and snaps in it.

Trunks, Goten and Bulma already seemed to have _snapped _theirs on their foreheads and looked absolutely ridiculous doing so.

"I will _blast _this cardboard into bits, woman, if you actually expect me t-"

She gave him the look.

He grumbled obscenities under his breath, fiddling with his 'headband' for what felt like an eternity.

"What is this sort of game, anyway?"

"It's called a board game, Vegeta. The object of this game is you get a card," She did so and tucked it right into her headband proudly, "And you put it right here and you have to guess what you are!"

"You are a watermelon." Vegeta said simply.

Bulma lowered her eyebrows in annoyance. "No, you can't tell me what I am! You can only say yes or no!"

"That sounds ridiculous." Vegeta replied, already bored with this discussion. "You are not green, oval shaped and made of melon, woman."

"It's not an oval." Goten whispered to Trunks under his breath.

"Here, it's fun. You can go first, Vegeta." Bulma leaned across the table to place a card upon Vegeta's headband. "Start asking questions."

Frustrated, he crossed his arms and huffed. He was hungry and ready for bed. He was not interested in this cardboard nonsense.

But all it took was once glass at the looks upon his family's faces, and he simply gave in.

"… am I a watermelon?"

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

"… am I an intergalactic creature from space?"

"No!"

"… am I green-skinned Namekian bas-"

"No!"

He exhaled in frustration, putting his two fingers on his right temple.

"Am I an earth-living creature?"

"No!"

In frustration, he pulled his headband off to take a look at his card.

"What in the devil is a Teletubbie, woman?!"


End file.
